Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' *''Siebtes Archiv'' __TOC__ Monatswahlen Ich wollte nurmal drauf aufmerksam machen: Die Wahlen stehen immer noch zum "nominieren" frei. Dabei ist heute der 21te, könntest du die Abstimmung eröffnen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:22, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt! Irgendwie will niemand abstimmen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:24, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Weil es einfach nich nicht in der Sitenotice steht. Wenn man abstimmen darf, werde ich natürlich meine Stimme vergeben. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:30, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jeder darf abstimmen der will. I'ch stimme aber nicht ab. Einfach so da ich mich von den Abstimmungen distanziere. Hat jetzt aber nichts mit der aktuellen Exproblematik zu tun;-) Ich hatte von vornherein angekündigt das ich mich aus den Abstimmungen raus halte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:49, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ändere doch eben die Sitenotice, damit es auch alle Benutzer wissen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:34, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Uh, gerade dort wurde ein neues Disku-Archiv erstellt, als ich den Link für mein Wiki gab! Hoffentlich findet Bima ihn noch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:11, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadek: Bei dir ist es zwar sicher, aber ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich abstimmen will! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:30, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) StaffNav Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du diese Vorlage mit den ehemaligen Staffs weggemacht hast! Entschuldige, aber ich wusste nicht, dass nur Staffs/ehemalige Staffs sie auf ihre UPs machen dürfen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:56, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Räusper* Tja, wo ich dich hier jetzt sehe, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein für alle Mal zu sagen: Es tut mir wirklich alles, was ich Gemeines und Schlimmes gesagt habe, leid. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwas nützt, aber ich bins jetzt losgeworden. (Und damit meine ich so ziemlich alles:)) Vielleicht schreib ich hier auch noch was. Das wird dann nichts mehr mit den alten Sachen zu tun haben und damit höchstwahrscheinlich auch keinen negativen Diskussionsstoff mit sich bringen. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst. Grüße [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Hust* und wir anderen Benutzer :D? Obwohl ich glaube, bei uns ist das geklärt :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:04, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Von denen, die betroffen waren, ist, wie ich auf den ersten Blick sehe, offenbar kaum mehr einer so richtig aktiv. Aber bei denen entschuldige ich mich natürlich auch. Danke für die Erinnerung :) [[User:Matoro20|Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 14:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es gut, dass du dich entschuldigt hast, denn meiner Meinung nach verdient jeder eine zweite Chance! Auch ich habe ziemlich viel Mist vor einigen Monaten gemacht, aber ich bin zurück gekehrt, in der Hoffnung, dieses Wiki wieder zu beleben!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:19, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Einschub: Ich bin jetzt auch wieder da und gucke mir gleich mal deine Geschichte an :) [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:48, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schön! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:57, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 'Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen;-)' 'Wäre schön wenn du aktiver wirst;-)' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch nicht mehr sauer auf dich und nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Es wäre cool, wenn du wieder anfangen würdest etwas zu schreiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:49, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Das ist schön! -Zitat, Gresh18 Entschuldigt diesen blödsinn, aber Gresh benimmt sich wie ein Elaffer :D :D :D Fragt nicht. Ignoriert es einfach. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:02, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey ich war jetzt lange zeit nicht mehr :D:D lang an privaten sachen xD Kannst du mir sagen was so los war? UNd warum hast du meine Kurzgeschichte Live on Magna Nui gelöscht xD +Magna Nui++Magna Nui+ 04:37, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was passiert ist: Das gesammte Wiki wurde aufgeräumt. Die Regeln wurden so geändert, das alles unter 2000b ein Stub ist. Deine Geschichte: Alles unter 2000b wurde gelöscht. Bima: Ist grad off ^^ mfg link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) MagnaNui: Schön, dass du wieder da bist, ich habe dich schon fast "vermisst". Viro: Was meinst du mit "Elaffer"?! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) SporeWiki, eine von meinen Kreaturen. Klein, gelb, und quieken immer "Das ist schön!" :D Ich fands nur lustig, da du es auch geschrieben hast :D Sagte ich nicht, ihr solltet das ignorieren? :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst, dass wir nicht darauf antworten, darfst du es auch nicht schreiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:42, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro: Ach so! Ich wollte aber unbedingt wissen, was ein Elaffer ist, wenn mich schon jemand als was bezeichnet, möchte ich auch wissen, was es ist! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klein, gelb, nervig :D Nein, so bist du nicht. Es ist eben nur dieser Satz :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:30, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was ist eigentlich dieses rote Wesen bei deiner Bildunterschrift? Auch so ein "Spore-Dingsbums"? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ein Scakk. Da ich allerdings seit längerem kein Spore-Fan mehr bin, werde ich sie so bald wie möglich ändern. @Bima: Du hast doch Photoshop, oder? Könntest du mir helfen? Neramo ist nie on... :( 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:43, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Womit? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:50, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bei einer Bild-Unterschrift. Ich brauche ein Foto und einen Hintergrund, der mit dem Bild zusammengefügt werden soll. Dazu sollte der Schriftzug "Viro13" kommen. Da ich das Foto allerdings erst später aufnehmen kann, müsstest du noch ein bisschen warten. Es wäre gut, wenn du es im Stil meiner jetzigen Unterschrift hinbekommen würdest. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schau mir die Bilder dann mal an, wenn es mir zu viel arbeit ist, mach ich es nicht XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:10, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es wird nur eine Figur auf komplett weißem Hintergrund sein, und der Hintergrund eine Höhle oder so etwas. Sollte nicht so schwer sein :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:18, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wegarik Hast du dir den Namen selbst ausgedacht? Wenn ja, darf ich ihn für meine Geschichte benutzen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:27, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wegarik ist ein wirklich toller Name, er war das Vorbild für den Prototypen meines Toa Vohon, der einen Feuer-(Stein)-Toa aus Jovans Team verkörpert! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:28, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jap, den hab ich mir selber ausgedacht und du kannst ihn gerne benutzen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:38, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal Partnerwiki Was ist eigentlich mit dem Partnerwiki? Der Link ist in deinem siebten Archiv, das allerletzte Kommentar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:45, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, du hast ja schon auf meiner Disku kommentiert! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:49, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Namen @Bima: Ja, vielen dank! Ich werde allerdings meinen eigenen MoC bauen :D Ich kann dir dann ja ein Bild senden, wenn er fertig ist :) Mein Problem ist einfach nur, dass mir keine Namen einfallen, und ich brauche noch einige, da ich fast alle Toa-Teams verwenden werde. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:03, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst gerne ein paar Namen aus meiner Story verwenden. Falls du das machst, dann würd ich auch gerne wissen welche Namen du nimmst XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:34, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das wird er nicht machen, er ist strickt gegen (Zitat) "Namensklau"... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 17:50, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Den dummen Kommentar übergehe ich jetzt einfach mal. Anscheinend hat unserer Bubi hier immer noch nicht verstanden, was eigentlich gemeint war. @Bima: Ich werde mich mal auf deinen Toa-Seiten umsehen, mir fehlen einfach noch ein haufen Namen. Wichtig ist mir allerdings, dass sie entweder von dir stammen oder aus dem Bionicle-Canon. Ich benachrichtige dich dann. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:18, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unbenutzte Dateien @ Bima;-) I'''ch habe dir eine Mail geschickt, bitte lese sie und beantworte sie. Ist vielleicht doch wichtig;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:28, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''abe heute ne ganze Reihe unbenutzte Datein gelöscht;-) Mache morgen damit weiter;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, aber bitte vorerst nur die, die du persönlich nicht mehr brauchst. Wenn du das getan hast, dann bin ich stolz auf dich XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:35, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'''ap, waren bis her nur meine;-) War nichts dabei was sonst hätte weg gemusst;-) ''N'ix wie früher diese Promibilder und Gitarren usw;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:39, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay, sehr gut :D [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:49, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage Ja, irgendwie fehlt es mir in letzter Zeit an Lust zum schreiben... Meine Geschichte gefällt mir auch nicht mehr besonders. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll! Dafür schaue ich jeden Tag hier vorbei, merkt man nur nicht :) [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 16:18, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hm. Das ist natürlich nicht so gut. Willst du denn überhaupt noch Admin sein? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:23, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @ Crash: Schade, dass dir deine Story nicht mehr gefällt. Das Gefühl kenne ich aber auch... Gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass du eine neue anfängst? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:52, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Bima: Mal sehen :( Ich guck mal, vielleicht kann ich ja aufpassen und ein bisschen Geschichten bewerten... @Shrike: Vielleicht! Ich habe zur Zeit einach keine Ideen [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 17:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC)